Because of recent price increases for most supplies and unforeseen expenses for dextran, arachidonic acid-H3, eicosatrienoic acid-C14, and radioimmunoassay kits for angiotensin I, the current supply budget is inadequate. Dextran costs $60/kg and is being used routinely to maintain normal osmolarity in the medium employed to perfuse the dog's paw in a study of prostaglandin in the cutaneous vascular bed. The labeled prostaglandin precursors, arachidonic and eicosatrienoic acids are $300/1 mCi and $300/250 micron Ci, respectively and are being employed in the same study. Because of the usefulness of this preparation, the Krebs-Dextran perfused dog's paw, I anticipate a continual need for these chemicals.